nscfandomcom-20200222-history
The NSC Dictionary
This page will make your forum and MSN chats with the NSC players a bit easier and more understandable. # * 4′33″ - a song composed by John Cage that was controversially banned from entering NSC17 * ~~ - Famous MSN smiley, once used by renzo. A * AAAAAAAAAA - onomatopoeia of Elnur and Samir's "singing"; when used in MSN chats it's followed by a note emoticon (code: (8)) * Ahve - supposed to be only a misspelling of the word "have", but many people believe it means something in Maltese, as it's used mainly by Renzo and spiluke. * Alcoholism - see Nati B * Baba - bye bye, only simplified * (bah) - the MSN code for the starsheep smiley * Bazdmeg - "Hi" in Hungarian. * Boobland - Astique * Bognor brother - See Budapest Buddy * bigDuuu - a trademark Ugly smiley * Budapest Buddy - Instir and Mooseland Alliance * Budapest Party - Hungary 2009 dance. keyboard code: woot C * Carola - see Carola Häggkvist D * Devil, the - a Swelatian national hero; also known as Samir * Din mamma - är bäst; suger; är fet... * Dustin - a random turkey worshiped in many NSC countries, such as Mooseland, Spila, Noizeland... E * El Celebrazion - the Ugly way to celebrate a fortunate event * Engrish - the univelsar ranguage of the NSC Wolrd. Oliginated in Yaponesia and the Fal East, used mainry in Spira and Yaponesia. * Europe - see Kellie Pickler F * Fick - Swedish for "got"/"received", often misinterpreted. G * "Game, the" - stubit MSN game first popularised in Reym-L-Dneurb, the first person to break a pattern of writing is out. * Gay Australian immigrants - a prank played on MBrynja by Nati and tRasho, when they presented themselves as a gay immigrant couple living in Australia. Nati played a Japanese and tRasho was a Malaysian immigrant (from Africa). * Georgie - the president of the United States; for the person once known in MSN as Georgie, see the mother fucking princess H * Hää? - German/Estonian phrase which expresses confusion. The word is popular in Yaponesia and Reym-L-Dneurb * Häggkvist, Carola - also known as the botox bitch or simply Carola. Evil Swedish Eurovision singer who is known for using wind machines * Heidi - a popular kids' character, mostly found playing with sheep (bah) * Hungry - a country? I * I AM PETER - Instir J * Jocken - see Georgie (Often mistaken with the user Jochen) * jogrin - see bigDuuu * Jokkmokk - town in northern Sweden that hosts an annual market. Ugaly provides railway transport to Jokkmokk during the market season. K *'King Isle' - the leader of Alinta * Koldun, Dmitry - along with the Devil, a national hero of Swelatie (and a subject of ridicule in other nations) L * Land of the light - Maccha-Brugia. Since the Maccha-Arjan war, Maccha-Brugia has been known as the Land of the light. * (lig) - MSN smiley that expresses the fear of György Ligeti's song "Apparitions for Orchestra". * Ligeti, György Sándor - a famous RLD composer * Lime - a tropical fruit that symbolizes originality * Loser Club - a group of nations that tend to do badly in the results of NSC. Members come and go very often. * Lovely - Emreign's catchphrase. Used in greetful contexts as a noun; ie "Lovely from Reignland". M * Magga - a person that was believed to be MBrynja (the ruler of Isaria) for a long time * Moser - Another name for the user Pjelacki. * Mother fucking princess, the - The ruler of United Republic of Allsmäktighet, a nation that never made their debut in NSC. * Mr Authority - the most popular nickname of R_sPeEd (one of the presidents of Maccha-Brugia) * Mr. Bean - Misterb's (Mr.B) dad * MSC - Messenger Song Contest, another spinoff in the vein of MSN NSC, played at random intervals. * My City - An external site where NSCers with no social life have their own virtual city N * Nati - see alcoholism * nut - unknown person, rumor says he was replaced by Anselm. Who is nut? O * Oddballs - nations that regularly send and vote for strange and sometimes nonsensical songs, such as Halito, Maccha-Brugia, Reym-L-Dneurb, Ugaly and Yaponesia. * Originality - a controversial subject often brought up about the discouragement of the presence of world hits and famous artists in NSC P * Pickler, Kellie - one of the first 6,5 billion people in the World that managed to find out that Europe isn't a country * Poor Us - the club for lonely young people, who are unhappily in love (with celebrities); Founded by Spila and Swelatie * Püf - "Püf" means just like "blow,blow out" sometimes when we are blowing to candles sometimes when we are bored so we are using this Word for this examples *'Pussy' - a Spilian native citizen Q * Q''' - Part of the mysterious nation Kuki-Q. Made by Tyten. R * '''Ragadunk - Hungarian word. Popular phrase in Swelatie. * Random Guy - Rihanna's sidekick, famous dancer in RLD * Recap Night - Geeky pastime of staying up until early hours watching through NSC recaps. * Rongedal - a force of good. Swedish twin duo that defeated Carola in Melodifestivalen 2008, popular in Ugaly. * Rules - rules S * Sara Smiley - Number of smileys especially popular in Swelatie, with codes such as (yay), (WW), and smhanna * SCARY SMILEY - see bigDuuu * SIMS - an organization promoting the right of free NSC entry choice. The letters SIMS represent the first letters of the founding nations: Spila, Mooseland, Instir and Swelatie. * Snickerdoodles - food of the Gods * Starsheep - Sheep/Heidi's from outer space (bah) * Suger - Swedish word for "sucks". Mostly used when describing Carola. * Swealtie - Common misspelling of the country Swelatie, mostly by british members. T * Technical difficulties - phenomenon introduced at NSC5 in Hibernia which is following most of NSC editions. Raises happiness in some nations, especially in Xorientia. * THIS IS SPARTA (SPILA)! - national motto of Spila, often used in wars. * Tjokksmokk - alternate spelling of "tjocksmock", Swedish slang for "fat punch". The true name of Jokkmokk. * To do a Noizeland - sitting our for one edition. U * Unfriendly M people - many persons that have usernames beginning with the letter M are knows as quiet and, as the title says, unfriendly * Upton, Lauren Caitlin - the current president of Spila, Miss Teen South Carolina in 2007. She is a person of high intellectual abilities and she is investing a lot on education in her country (every home has a map now) V * Venera voting - voting in draw order, without paying attention to the songs * Vorhota NF - A popularity contest as Vorhota gets the voters first W * War - a fun pastime. Roleplaying event between two or more nations. * Werner - Kifferjoe's brother. * Withdraw - to attract attention for a moment X Y * Yaponesia - Original nation. Nati is the founder of this state and his mother knows about it. Z * Zombies - Zombira Foreign accents * Þ - "Þ" is "SH" reading , example : shake Category:Community